


Cassandra's Curse

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [213]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Pre-Series, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there no one who believes her words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 August 2016  
> Word Count: 124  
> Prompt: 21. "Breathe, okay? Just breathe."  
> Summary: Is there no one who believes her words?  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Margot and Vassago, but it kind of shifted into something I've only vaguely dallied with in previous stories in this series. And yes, I do see the strokes, seizures, and dementia as similar to the curse placed upon Cassandra in Greek mythology.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The dreams are coming more often now. Something is going to happen, but she's not sure what. The visions are getting stronger, as well, and she has no idea if they're actually connected to the dreams or not. Somehow knowing that answer isn't going to make her feel any better about this. The medication John and the doctors have her taking makes it difficult to regain moments of lucidity; and when she does, John mostly waves it off as her spouting gibberish.

Apollo has cursed his Cassandra, and convinced everyone else that she's a raving lunatic. Dementia and the ravages of strokes and seizures are an easy way to cover up the veracity of her prophecies. 

Is there no one who believes her words?


End file.
